


Birthday Wishes

by Master_Magician



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra gets a birthday she will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> After thinking about my last story "Happy Birthday Eve" coupled with watching certain episodes again, this one-shot was born.
> 
> There may also be some Jake/Cassandra to this as well. I just let it flow its own way as I wrote it.
> 
> Also a side note, for the love of all that is holy does anyone have any idea how old the characters in The Librarians are? I cannot figure it out or find it. I think Baird and Flynn are at least early forties but that's all I've got.
> 
> Enjoy.

This was an absolutely horrible day.

For the last several weeks, Cassandra had been looking forward to her birthday. She couldn't remember the last time she or anyone even actually celebrated it. The idea of her parents doing so was nearly laughable. She'd be lucky to even get a card in the mail.

Now she had an all new and very loving family. One that did more in a few months than her blood family had ever done in years.

She assumed her day would start with some happy birthday messages on her phone, but none ever came. She brushed it off though, knowing Jake and everyone they wouldn't say anything over the phone. As soon as they saw her in person they would say something.

A small party would be nice, not with very many people though. Just her fellow Librarians, Baird, and Jenkins. A small celebration with them would be perfect.

The redhead did not even care if she got any presents, she'd have been happy just to have everyone around her for a day wishing her a happy birthday.

Perhaps with a small cake. The whole concept of a cake with candles was not foreign to her. She had several birthdays like them when she was a little girl. But that was a very long time ago.

She was also their, as Ezekiel once put it, "master holiday celebrator". It was not a title she ever declined. She was after all the one who usually put up decorations for most holidays, birthdays included.

Instead Cassandra got nothing.

When she arrived at the Annex for the day, no one had any reaction. No birthday wishes, no decorations, no cake, nothing. Cassandra thought about saying something to everyone about it but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Maybe she was too nice but either way she went on like normal, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She always put in an effort to remember and celebrate all their birthdays but when it came to hers... everyone forgot.

Now she was off running errands with Ezekiel. Even when she was alone with the young thief that was like a brother, he said not a word about her birthday.

Cassandra was so upset that she didn't even remember what she and Ezekiel were supposed to be doing. Whatever it was, he was at least on top of it for her.

"Finally!" Ezekiel said suddenly as they walked through the halls back to the main room of the Annex.

The thief's words were so loud and sudden that it made Cassandra nearly jump out of her skin. Before she had a chance to ask what he was talking about, Jake came out of the main room with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"About time you got her back here Jones." Jake was at her side in the blink of an eye and leading her back to the door he just came from. Cassandra was completely lost so she just let him lead her on.

When they walked through the doors, Cassandra's heart nearly stopped.

The entire room was done up in birthday decorations. There were colorful streamers and signs were strewn everywhere. Twice the number of colors as well. Everyone knew she loved all colors and didn't have a favorite, so instead of just using a few, they seemed to use all the bright colors they could find.

There was more than just decorations. The middle table was completely cleared off of its normal contents and in their place was a large cake with lit candles and the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASSANDRA in bright pink letters.

Baird and Jenkins were both standing beside the table setting several small wrapped presents beside the cake.

When Baird lifted her head and noticed her arrival, her mouth split open in a warm smile. "There's the birthday girl. "

Cassandra was still in total shock and barely able to speak. "You... you guys remembered?"

"Course we did Cassie. Jones here was supposed to distract you while we set things up here. Jenkins also needed time to whip up the cake." Jake spoke from her side while Ezekiel stepped past them into the room.

"You guys owe me big-time!" Ezekiel crowed. "You've no idea how hard it was not to spill the beans to her. Her frown is more horrifying than Baird's nastiest scowl."

Baird only shot him a look for a fraction of a second but her smile never relented far. "Now that you're here we can get started."

Cassandra was frozen to the spot. She was still in utter disbelief that they remembered her birthday and did almost exactly what she would have wanted. They knew it without asking too.

They even took into account her potential seizures by not yelling surprise when she walked in.

The redhead sniffled quietly and bit her lip hard to keep from making a sound but a soft sob escaped nevertheless.

Jake was at her side in an instant, draping an arm across her shoulders. "Hey what's wrong darlin'?"

"Just... I can't remember the last time... someone did something like this for me." Cassandra couldn't hold back the sobs this time.

Instead of trying to talk her down, Jake just wrapped both his strong arms around her petite frame. The redhead sank into the embrace, wrapping her own arms around the cowboy's neck. With Jake massaging small circles into her back, she found herself calming down in an instant.

Cassandra closed her eyes and buried her nose into Jake's neck, letting out a soft sigh. The hold was a lot more comfortable than she thought it would be...

The moment was disrupted by a soft click and a flash that she felt more than saw.

Both Jake and Cassandra's heads shot up in unison to catch Ezekiel sitting in a chair with a camera in hand. Smug grin etched into his features. "Oh yes, definitely going to frame this one."

Jake was about to pull away, probably to either throttle the Australian or seize the camera, but when Cassandra tightened her hold slightly, the cowboy immediately relented.

Cassandra buried her face back into Jake's chest to stifle her near silent giggle. No one needed to know she would be asking Ezekiel for that framed picture later.

After quickly drying her tears, Cassandra was led to the table where the cake was. It was then that she remembered something else. "Since when do you know how to bake Jenkins?"

"I am appalled, Miss Cillian, that you think so. I am a man of many skills." Jenkins' voice sounded thoroughly scandalized but the smile betrayed how he really felt.

"Christmas apron says it all." Jake whispered in the redhead's ear. Cassandra didn't have a chance of concealing the giggle that tore from her lips.

The older man flashed a glare to Jake but said nothing else.

Cassandra's smile fell slightly when she noticed what was missing. "Where's Flynn?"

Baird winced nearly imperceptivity. "I've been trying to reach him all week. I finally got him earlier but he said he'd be another few days, maybe a week."

"Oh," was Cassandra's only response, her disappointment evident.

"But he told me to wish you a happy birthday and say he really wanted to be here." Baird quickly tried to backtrack.

Cassandra smiled at the blonde woman. "It's okay."

Before long she was seated in front of the cake being told to blow out the candles and make a wish. It'd been forever since she got to do this.

The redhead mentally shrugged. If magic was real, maybe there was something to this birthday tradition after all.

Taking in a breath, Cassandra blew out the candles. There were several things she could have wished for. But there was one in particular in her mind.

I wish Flynn was here.

No sooner had the small flames gone out, the back door suddenly started rattling.

Baird's gun was up in an instant. Jake pulled out the sword he always went for, standing protectively in front of Cassandra.

The act did not go unnoticed by the redhead.

Suddenly the door blew open, a gust of wind accompanying a swirl of sand rushing in. Along with a furiously sprinting Flynn Carson.

The instant the man was through the door, he slammed it closed with his foot. Jenkins was at the globe soon after and pulled the plug.

The senior Librarian laughed as he leaned forward, one hand on his knee as he struggled to catch his breath. "Not today... gotta run faster... than that!" Flynn panted.

"Whew." Flynn finally looked up at the assembled group, his grin slowly fading. "Aww, I'm not that late am I?"

All jaws save Jenkins, whom was probably used to such behavior, had dropped to the floor. Baird still held her gun but at least had lowered it.

Flynn nervously dusted off some of the sand that was clinging to his brown suit.

Before he ever had a chance to react, Cassandra had pushed past Jake and catapulted herself at Flynn. Nearly knocking him over in the process. Flynn merely laughed and wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.

"You made it." The redhead was so happy to see him that she didn't even notice the sand now covering her dress and arms.

"Pish posh, like I'd miss this." Flynn patted her back softly. "Oh and I brought a present!"

It was just then that Cassandra noticed the extremely poorly wrapped gift in the Librarian's other hand.

"Sorry it's a mess. I literally wrapped it on the run a few moments ago." Flynn smiled as he held up the present for Cassandra to see. It was small, no bigger than her palm, but that didn't matter to her.

Cassandra threw her arms around him again. He came back days early, with a present he wrapped while running from god knows what, only Flynn would do such a thing for her.

Cassandra's mind was spinning so much she had no idea what to do or say.

"Thanks dad," Cassandra whispered. She realized a second later that she said the words out loud.

She expected him to stiffen, or recoil away from her. But he did no such thing. Instead the man just beamed at her with a warm "you're welcome".

With one arm around her shoulders, Flynn turned to the rest of the group. "Well is this a celebration or not? I think Ezekiel might faint if he doesn't get some cake soon."

"See? Told you all so!" Ezekiel chirped from his spot.

Cassandra giggled again as she was ushered back to the table.

It was the best birthday Cassandra could have imagined. The redhead could feel the warmth and affection in the air. She was surrounded by everyone she loved most.

The first gift came from Jenkins, a journal with endless pages. "For research or whatever else you can imagine" was what the older man told her.

The second was from Baird, a picture of Santa Clause with a note written on the side. "Best birthday wishes Cassandra Cillian from Santa Clause". She didn't even attempt to hide her squeal of excitement.

"Hey, Nick owed me a favor after that bar incident." Baird threw a small glare over at Jake. Whom was trying, and failing, to look innocent.

Ezekiel's gift was a small handmade charm bracelet with her name on it.

It was Flynn's, and especially Jake's, that made her heart skip a beat.

Flynn's, once she tore off the atrocity that was its wrapping, was a small clear stone at the end of a small chain.

At first she was confused until Flynn leaned over and explained it. "It's called a sunstone. Blow on it and it lights up, squeeze it and it turns off."

The redhead did as he said and sure enough the stone lit up with a soft glow.

"Perfect for night reading. No more batteries and you can carry it around pretty easily. When you're not using it, it's also a pretty rock." Flynn explained. It was a perfect gift for her.

Had the man not been on the opposite side of the table, she would have given him another crushing hug. Since she couldn't, she put the chain around her neck after turning the stone off.

The last came from Jake. Upon opening the box, she was struck speechless yet again.

It was a small golden heart locket also at the end of a chain. When she opened it, the tears from earlier almost came back. The left side of the locket held a small picture of them all gathered together after they managed bring the library back. The right side picture was one of just her with Ezekiel and Jake on either side of her. The three wore large smiles while Cassandra had her arms around both of her boys.

"So where did you get that mate?" Ezekiel smiled wickedly at Jake whom Cassandra could tell was blushing slightly.

"I umm... saw it and thought of her." Jake quickly stammered.

The slight blush on his face deepened considerably when Cassandra leaned over and planted a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I love it Jake." The end of the world couldn't have wiped the smile off her face.

As the small party continued, Cassandra looked over everyone. Flynn was sitting with an arm wrapped around Baird's waist, Ezekiel was talking with Jenkins and surprisingly the older man was not trying to escape the talking like he normally did. Jake sat right beside her, so close that they were nearly touching.

Throwing caution to the wind, Cassandra slowly reached out and took Jake's hand in hers, lacing their fingers. The redhead half expected him to pull away but instead he squeezed her hand softly, giving her one of his warm smiles in the process.

Cassandra smiled even brighter, perhaps birthday wishes do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think.


End file.
